Together
by darkgreenpriestess
Summary: "Do you remember brother? You said we would be together forever." DEATHFIC


**Author's note:** I'm so sorry. I'M SO SORRY. This is the most depressing thing I have ever written. It made me cry, and I wrote it! So yeah be warned this fanfic may just send you flying into a depression and for that I'm sorry.

**Warnings:** This fic contains CHARACTER DEATH, and not just one either. This fic also contains incest(well not really..as their not really related).

**Pairing:** Thor/Loki. Though it more undertones then anything out front.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. Marvel does.

* * *

**Together**

It happened so quickly. In fact Loki hadn't even seen it happen, as he had busy fighting the captain at the time. Though he did hear Iron man shout of his brother's name, he hadn't thought to hard about it. If one of Doctor Doom's robots had gotten a hit that was fine. One hit could nothing to his brother.

Expect it had. The captain had turned at Iron man's shout, so Loki had looked as well. Thor wasn't moving. He was just laying there, in a puddle of his own blood. Loki was by his side in a instant. "Brother, do you plan to sleep though this fight? Get up." But Thor did not move, in fact he wasn't even breathing. Panic gripped Loki's heart, "Brother! This isn't funny. GET UP!" He lashed out, hitting Thor's side with his staff. Nothing, Thor didn't even flitch. His wide dead eyes staring up at Loki.

Thor was dead. He could still heard the fighting going on around him but he couldn't move or breathe. Thor was dead. He felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. Memories came to him then. Memories he had tried for many years to block out, memories he had tried to forget.

The memory that came then was one of his early childhood. When he had been happy, and unknowing of his true heritage. He was lying on the grass and holding Thor's hand.

"Brother.." Younger Loki said, turning his head to look at him, "We'll be together forever right?"

The younger Thor, the smile Loki missed being set his way on his face, "Of course we will!"

The younger Loki gripped Thor's hand tighter, "Really? It's just that..I heard the soldiers talking.."

Younger Thor smile fell and he growled, "What did they say?"

"They said that once you got older and realized that I was not a fighter..you would rid yourself of 'the freak'."

Younger Thor growled out in anger, "How dare they! Who were they my brother? I will teach them what happens when one speaks ill of a prince!'

Younger Loki just gripped his hand tighter, "So it isn't true? Even though I am not a fighter..you still want me by your side?"

"Of course! Just because your different doesn't made you less of a warrior! In fact your skill in magic makes you a very talented one!"

Younger Loki smiled, "Thank you brother."

"There is no reason to thank me, for I only speak the truth!"

The memory faded, and Loki could feel the tears as they fell from his eyes. "Idiot, you promised that we would be together forever."

The fight continued, but Loki remain where he was. Staring down at Thor's broken body. A rage began to fill his mind. Doom had done this, he has taken his brother from him. He had taken his Thor from him forever and he would pay for it.

The avengers could only watch as Loki lash out at Doctor Doom's robots. Pieces of metal went flying, and the quickly got out of the way and rushed to Thor's side.

"Oh no Thor..." Cap whispered, as he dropped to his knees. Nothing else was said, the only sound Loki's roars of rage. The avengers had nothing to say, they all stared down at the emotionless face of their friend and cried. For none of them could have guessed that Thor would fall, he seemed so untouchable but there he lay. Gone, no longer would they hear his laugh or see his smile. They could all understand Loki's rage and felt their own. They moved fast, joining Loki in the destroying of Doctor Doom's robots.

Doctor Doom watched in horror as his army was defeated, "Loki what is the meaning of this? I though we had a deal to destroy the avengers together!"

Loki growled, and quickly flew up to the robot on which Doom stood, "You killed my brother, the deal is off." He lashed out with his staff, hitting Doom off the robot.

One by one the robots were destroyed, till the only one left was the one Loki stood on. He jumped down and stood with his staff raised. Unaware of Doom, who was slowly coming up behind him.

"LOKI LOOK OUT!" The captain called out, but it was to late and Doom's knife when though Loki's heart.

"You fool..now you've left yourself open!" Loki laughed, as he turned and placed a hand on Doom's forehead. He ignored the pain, and the blood. He knew he was going to die but he needed to do this. "This is for Thor." And with that he froze Doom into a block of ice and shattered him.

It was over, and Loki let himself over in pain. 'I..need to..Thor.' He started to walk, blood floating down his front. The avengers watched as he slowly made his way to Thor' body. Nearly falling over in his pain.

"Loki.." Iron man took a step forward but Loki lashed out with his magic.

"I can do this my self mortal." He continued his walk, his life slowly being drained from him. The only reason he had not die as soon as Doom's blade had left himself was because of his godhood. But even God's could not survive a blade to the heart for long.

Not that Loki wanted to survive. He stood before Thor's body and dropped face first beside him. Reaching out one arm to grip Thor's hand. "Do you remember brother? You said we would be together forever." Slowly he took Thor's hand into his and smiled as a memory came to him.

"Brother..I love you." The younger Loki said, still holding Thor's hand in his.

"I love you too Loki, and don't you worry about what other say. Listen only to me. We will always be together."

The younger Loki smiled, "Forever and ever?"

The younger Thor nodded, "As long as time."

The memory faded, and Loki gripped Thor's hand tighter, "I..still love you Thor. I hope you knew that. I have always loved you."

With that Loki life faded away complete. His hand still gripping Thor's.

Younger Loki and Younger Thor smiled at one another. Loki and Thor lay dead. Together, as they always promised they be.

**End**


End file.
